


Baby Bunny

by orphan_account



Series: Haikyuu! Hybrid AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bakayama is cheater, Bunny hybrid Hinata, Endgame Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hybrid AU, Kageyama is a bad boyfriend (in this work), M/M, Multi, My AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panther Hybrid Kageyama, Yachi is mean, deer hybrid yamaguchi, fox hybrid yachi, leopard hybrid tsukishima, sad hinata, sunshine hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After dating for a few months, Kageyama still hasn't touched Hinata. That isn't working for our little sunshine, so he ends up confronting Kageyama, only for it to come to light that the panther is cheating. Hinata decides to break up with him and runs into none other than Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu! Hybrid AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934776
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. "What the heck?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if you like Kagehina or just Kageyama in general. ;-;

_Alright _, Hinata thinks as he walks with a slight hop in his step towards Kageyama's house, clutching his bag tightly and mindlessly chewing on his bottom lip in anticipation._ Surely today is the day, right? There's no way he'll say no if I outright ask him to touch me. I mean, he's just really slow at these things, right? Yeah, that's gotta be it. I got this. You got this Hinata._

Ever since the setter had asked him out the night of their win against Aoba, the bunny had been looking forward to feeling the panther's hands and nails on him. They'd kissed periodically as they made their way to his house, which only made the decoy tremble in excitement, but when they got to his house and he started trying to touch his new lover, Kageyama had pushed him away and lead him to the couch, talking about how he couldn't wait to watch this new movie with him. Of course, Hinata just laughed it off, but ever since then, whenever he tried to initiate something, he'd be blown off.

_But tonight is gonna be different. Tonight I'm gonna just ask him instead of beating around the bush. ___

__A few more minutes of weaving through the afternoon foot traffic, dodging tails and occasionally wings finally lands him in front of the house that belongs to his king. He feels his tail start twitching like crazy, but he ignores it and walks up to the door, lifting a small hand to knock on it. Almost a minute later the door opens to show his boyfriend, his eyes wide in confusion and panic._ _

__"Oh, hi babe. Umm... what are you doing here?" He asks as his eyes dart to something behind the door, his tail and ears twitching. Hinata notices, but he chooses not to say anything even though he feels an uncertain swell in his gut. He knows his boyfriend and not once has he seen his ears, let alone his tail, twitch for anything._ _

__"I just wanted to come over to surprise you! I bought some of your favorite milk from that store you always go to, and I was hoping we could talk. There's something that's been bothering me lately, and I-"_ _

__"Sorry, I'm busy right now. I'll see you tomorrow." Kageyama interrupts, slamming the door shut right in Hinata's face and cutting him off mid-sentence. It takes him a moment to react, but when he does his fist flies towards the door and he starts slamming on it._ _

"What the heck Bakayama?! Open the door! What's wrong with you?!" He shouts through the hardwood, but there's no response. After a few more moments of no reply, he lets his hand fall back to his side and glares daggers at the block of wood in his way. With a deep sigh of disappointment, he suddenly gets a light-bulb moment and puts on his best acting face and tone. "Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He calls with false-acceptment. Sticking his tongue out in determination, he runs as quietly as he can towards the back of the house where he knows a window to Bakayama's room is located. Since it's on the second floor, he's very lucky that there are trees in their backyard, and one is just a few feet from the window. Dropping his bag at the base of the tree, he easily scales it while relying heavily on his legs to push himself up. 

It doesn't take him long to reach the branch outside his boyfriend's window, but what stops him from knocking on the glass is the image of his boyfriend on top of someone else, kissing down their neck while his hand is moving between their legs. It takes him a moment to realize who the other person is since he's so focused on his boyfriend, but when he does he can't help the small whimper that forces itself from his throat.

"Y-yachi..?"


	2. "Fuck you Kageyama."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakayama tries to explain himself.

Yachi's the first of the two to notice the bright orange hair outside her secret lover's window, and she sits up with a sharp gasp while shoving the boy above her away. Locking eyes with Hinata, she quickly takes in his tear-stained face and the crest-fallen expression he's wearing as dread starts to worm its way inside her chest. Kageyama opens his mouth to ask why she did that, but the look on her face quickly shuts him up and he turns to see what she's looking at. When he sees his boyfriend outside the window, staring in with heart-broken eyes, his heart squeezes painfully and he feels the excuses start bubbling up. However, he swallows them down and stands up on shaky legs, walking over to the window while avoiding the bunny's eyes so he can open it. 

For a moment, no one moves. Yachi finds something interesting to stare at on the bed, refusing to look anywhere else while Kageyama is watching his boyfriend, who is still perched on the branch and holding his breath. When he finally takes a breath, Kageyama pounces and starts spilling every excuse he can think of.

"Baby, look, I'm sorry okay? It was an accident, it didn't mean anything, I don't love her. I love you so much, please, believe me, it was a complete accident baby, don't leave me." He rants, his hands coming up to wave around uselessly as he tries to convince his boyfriend to stay. However, it doesn't look like Hinata is listening to a single word. Instead, he just stares at his boyfriend- no, his EX-boyfriend -and waits for him to shut up. The second Kageyama stops to take a breath, Yachi cuts him off with the softest giggle that the bunny's ears instantly pick up on, and his eyes dart over to the still figure on the bed. He vaguely hears Kageyama gulp, but he ignores it to instead focus on the bi- no, he can't stoop to their level -girl who was making out with his ex. 

"Oh please baby, we both know it wasn't an accident," she turns her head to stare at Kageyama, her eyes slightly lidded with the heat that got interrupted by the bunny. Hinata hears Kageyama gulp again, but this time for a different reason that made him want to throw up the lunch he'd enjoyed earlier. Scooting towards the end of the bed, she stands up and walks over to the panther, her movements overexaggerated in an attempt to further seduce the boy. That's when Hinata notices that she isn't wearing any pants or underwear, meaning that... "You know you loved hooking up with me, dancing around your dumbass of a boyfriend whenever we had the chance. I mean, do you remember why you even reached out to me in the first place?" She purrs, reaching her arms up to wrap around his neck while stretching on her toes to nuzzle against his neck as her tail sways slightly. Her words seem to strike something in the panther, and he turns towards the bunny with his ears flicked back and this strange look in his eyes; one that Hinata has seen many times, just not directed towards him like it is now.

"What is she talking about...?" are the first words Hinata mutters since arriving. Immediately after he speaks them, it's like his fight just leaves. His body slouches over and his head droops down as the tears start to spill out onto his cheeks, and he reaches up to try and hide them with his droopy ears. "You reached out to her...? You started it...?"

He hears a loud sigh and feels them shift. The silence stretches out for minutes, but it feels like hours to the boy who just wants to leave. Finally, Kageyama clears his throat. "Yeah... I guess I did..." Those words bring a choked sob out of the decoy, who feels like his heart is shattering in pieces. "I'm sorry Hinata. It's just..."

For some reason, it's that singular statement that makes Hinata snap. He lifts his head and stands up straight, stomping forwards until he's close enough to jab his finger into his chest while completely ignoring Yachi.

"It's just what?! What excuse could you possibly have to make this okay, huh? What the fuck are you gonna try to say to excuse yourself?!" He shouts, the tears still dampening his cheeks even as there's a fire in his eyes. After his little outburst, he breathes harshly through his nose as he waits for a response, only to realize he doesn't want one. "Fuck you Kageyama," he snarls before turning his attention to the girl still clutching Kageyama's neck, who stiffens slightly and has her ears tucked back. "And fuck you too, Yachi. Never would've thought my friend- oh wait, my bad -my EX-friend would do this to me. I hope you both catch an STD, you selfish fucks." With those last few words, he turns back towards the window and jumps out, landing heavily on his feet and bracing himself on the ground with his hands. He grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder, preceding to pull the milk from his bag only to throw it on the ground, watching with satisfaction as it explodes on the grass. Stepping over it, he starts walking. It's only when he's out of sight of the building does he start to break down, the reality of what just happening throwing itself on him in full force.

Back in the room, Kageyama and Yachi are still clinging to each other. Even though neither would ever admit it, the look in Hinata's eyes when he shouted at them made them both terrified. They know there's no way he'd hurt them, but those eyes... Those eyes told a different story.


	3. "We'll take care of you."

He's not quite sure how long he's been walking, or where for that matter, but he eventually ends up at an unfamiliar park. Slowly coming back to his senses, he looks around to try and place himself but fails to find anything he recognizes. It takes him a moment to process the fact that he's lost, but when he does he storms over to a tree and kicks it as hard as he can with a cry of frustration and pain. He ignores the throbbing ache in his foot and falls to his knees, burying his face in his hands as he breaks down for the second time that day. Thankfully the park is mostly empty, so he doesn't have to worry about strangers coming up to him to ask if he's okay. He really just wants to be alone right now, but at the same time, he can't help but want someone to hold him.

"Shrimpy? s'that you?" A voice suddenly cuts through his thoughts, and he stiffens in alarm. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.... out of everyone to find me, it had be Tsukishima?! _He can't help but start to panic, and he clutches at his chest as it gets harder and harder to breathe. A weight suddenly shifts against his back and a pair of arms come around to hold him carefully. "Shit, what's going on Shrimpy? Breathe for me, okay? Copy my breathing." The voice stirs the short furs on his ear every time it breathes out, but Hinata can't seem to focus on him. All he can think is_ He's gonna tease me, I'm never gonna hear the end of it, he'll agree with Kageyama once he knows what happens, I'm so worthless, why can't I do anything right? He's gonna get mad if I don't listen to him but I can't, I can't, why can't I? ___

__

__

"Hey Tsuki, where did- Oh my god, is that Hinata?" Yamaguchi's voice sounds so worried. _Why is he worried about me? He shouldn't care about me, I'm nothing._ Two hands cup his cheeks, lifting his head slightly so he's staring into Yamaguchi's face, the male somehow managing to kneel in front of him without him noticing. The buck's usual soft demeanor is now scrunched up in anger and confusion, and he vaguely hears Tsukishima curse under his breath. "What the hell do you mean you're nothing? Who said or did something to make you think that?! Of course I care about you, and if you look behind you you'll see that Tsukishima is also worried, and he also cares about you!" He rants, and not once does he take his eyes from the smaller boy. Feeling a tap on his hip get his attention, Hinata hesitantly turns his head to look at Tsukishima.

"What happened?" He asks, trying his keep his tone soft so he doesn't scare the bunny further. Hinata freezes at the question and the events that caused this start to resurface, making him tremble as the tears come back at full force. Yamaguchi shoots a glare at Tsukishima, making him shrug his shoulder and shooting the buck a look of his own that says _What? How was I supposed to know? ___

"He... Kage- Kageyama..." Hinata's voice breaks off and he clears his throat before trying again. "He cheated- has been cheating - on me... with Yachi..." He finally gets out while staring at the grass underneath him. He doesn't want to see their faces, doesn't want to hear Tsukishima start teasing him because of it. Tsukishima surprises him though by nuzzling the top of his head and making a rumbling sound that resembles a purr. Another thing that surprises him is the fact that Yamaguchi moves closer to him so he can also wrap his arms around the boy, so now he's sandwiched between the two.

"I'm so sorry Hinata..." the buck whispers, one of his hands stroking the small of his back in a comforting manner. Tsukishima pulls his head back so he can get a good look at the boy in front of him, and while no one except Yamaguchi can see him he allows his face to fall into a worried and soft expression. After watching him for a minute or two and noticing that he fell asleep between them, his face still red with tear-stained cheeks pressed against Yamaguchi's shoulder, he lowers his head to nuzzle the soft orange ears again and lets out a soft sigh.

"Don't worry shrimpy, we'll take care of you."


	4. "We could treat Hinata better..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have a conversation.

After bringing Hinata to his house, Tsukishima lays him in his bed and covers him with a blanket before going out into the kitchen to stand quietly, waiting for Yamaguchi, who's leaning against the counter, to speak first. A few minutes pass before Yamaguchi lets out a deep sigh.

"What are we gonna do with him, Tsukki? Ignoring the problems this could cause for the team, how are we going to help him?" He asks, running his fingers through his hair and massaging the base of his antlers where a slight headache has formed. The leopard doesn't reply at first, trying to figure out a solution that makes everyone except the cheater happy. He entertains a specific idea for a bit, but ultimately decides against it since the two haven't talked about it before, let alone the fact that Hinata would almost certainly not be down for it. His brows furrow in contemplation and frustration, his arms coming up to cross over his chest as he leans against the wall across from Yamaguchi. Just as he opens his mouth to speak, the buck cuts him off with an angry expression. "We're going to help him, Tsukki." Tsukishima pauses and glares at Yamaguchi, narrowing his eyes and trying to ignore the little bit of hurt that creeps into him.

"I know that Yams. I don't know what to do, okay? I'm trying to think of something but I'm coming up blank here." He growls, letting the frustration flood his voice to get his point across. Thinking Yamaguchi will apologize for assuming things, he's surprised when he instead glares back, his eyes flashing with a challenge that makes the leopard's tail start lashing back and forth.

"I saw that look on your face. You had an idea, so stop lying and go ahead and share it!" Yamaguchi raises his voice a little, pushing himself away from the counter to come and stand in front of Tsukishima, his hands on his hips. "Go on Tsukki. If you know we're helping him, then tell me what your idea is!" He lifts a hand to poke the leopard in the chest, glaring up at him as he waits for an answer. Tsukishima just stares back, contemplating on whether or not he should actually share the brief thought that crossed his mind. He doesn't realize he's chewing on his bottom lip with his ears pushed back, something he only does when he's uncertain and worried about something, until Yamaguchi cups his face with both hands and tries to reassure him with a small smile. _I'm not going to be mad, it's okay, _is what it tells him, and he nods slightly in understanding.__

__"Well... I was just thinking, why don't we make the king jealous? We could treat Hinata better than he ever could, and after what he told us, making him jealous would be an added bonus... Doesn't have to necessarily be us dating, just... I don't know, doing nice things and hanging out, giving compliments, rubbing it in the king's face, ya know..." He trails off awkwardly, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck while he avoids Yamaguchi's eyes, who smiles softly at this soft side the leopard has. Yamaguchi's thumb starts stroking his cheek, catching his attention and making him melt in his hands._ _

"Tsukki... I think that's a lovely idea. It'll put a smile back on Hinata's face, I'm sure of it. And if he decides he wants to get back into dating... well... I wouldn't mind as long as it's you and him. He is pretty cute." Yamaguchi giggles and Tsukishima turns his gaze onto the buck with a soft smile on his face, leaning into the hand stroking his cheek and pressing a kiss against it. The buck blushes brightly and retracts both of his hands in embarrassment, opting to cover his own face with them instead. "God, you're such a tease Tsukki." He whines, making Tsukishima chuckle.

"Aww, you know you love it Yams." He teases, leaning forward to put his face close to the other boy's and blowing slowly on his hands, which are still covering his face. Another whine comes from beneath them, and this time Tsukishima laughs loudly while bending over to hold his stomach. Yamaguchi peeks between his fingers to witness the scene in front of him, his heart warming and squeezing as he watches his crush laugh, and he ignores the intense twitching of his own little tail.

"H-hello..?" A soft voice calls and Yamaguchi jumps before quickly dropping his hands and turning towards the bunny, his face a bright pink as he ignores the leopard who's still laughing beside him. Hinata walks over to them, his body swaying slightly since he's still tired. Tsukishima finally stops laughing and straightens up, swiping a finger underneath his eye to wipe the singular tear that escaped as he watches the sleepy bunny waddle over to them. Both the leopard and the buck just watch as he comes over to them only to cuddle up against Tsukishima's chest, yawning into the cloth of the tall boy's shirt and nuzzling against it. Tsukishima raises his arms in alarm, not knowing where to put them as his face turns bright red, and he looks over at Yamaguchi for help, but the buck just covers his mouth with his hand to try and muffle the giggle bubbling up. For some reason, seeing the bunny cuddling against the leopard doesn't make him jealous at all.

"Yams, help me! What do I do?!" He whisper-yells, his eyes darting back and forth between the two prey hybrids. Instead of replying, Yamaguchi pulls his phone out his back pocket and opens the camera app so he can take a picture of the adorable scene in front of him. Hinata lets out a soft purr and nuzzles him again, dozing off slightly from the warmth the leopard is emitting, and his tail twitches occasionally from the feeling of content warming his chest. "Yams!" Tsukishima hisses. Yamaguchi chuckles again and slips his phone back into his pocket after taking a few pictures.

"Just hold him, you big baby, it looks like he just wants cuddles." He says, crossing his arms with a smug smile on his face. Tsukishima glares at him for a minute with his ears and tail twitching repeatedly before looking down at the small form pressed against him, and he hesitantly lowers his arms to wrap around the small boy. He jumps a little when Hinata stirs, but it's only to shuffle even closer to the taller boy, and the leopard can't help but blush when he hears a light purring noise coming from the bunny. "Why don't you take him back to the bedroom? He's obviously still tired, we must've woken him up earlier." Yamaguchi suggests, unable to hide the giant smile on his face as he watches the two cuddle in front of him.

"Yeah Yeah... guess I gotta do all the work." Tsukishima grumbles half-heartedly, preceding to carefully pick the smaller boy up. He guides Hinata's leg around his waist and uses both of his arms to support his back, walking slowly back to the bedroom while trying not to wake him up. Yamaguchi just watches them go, a warm feeling in his chest, and he can't help but hope that things will work out for the three of them. 


	5. "What the fuck is wrong with them?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation between the team, the two love birds, and the cheater+his side-chick.

"Come on Tsukki, it's already 10 pm and we have practice tomorrow! Can we _please _go to bed already?!" Yamaguchi whines from behind the couch. He's standing with his arms crossed and a little pout on his face, glaring weakly at the boy who's just sitting on the couch watching tv. Tsukishima sighs loudly and props an arm on the top of the cushion, turning his head so he can look at the pouting buck.__

__"You can go to bed Yams. I'm trying to watch The Good Dinosaur, so either sit down and watch it with me or go to bed. I'm sure Hinata could use a cuddle buddy right now." He says, noting with a strange warmth in his chest the way that Yamaguchi flushes slightly. The leopard allows a small smile to cross his face, an expression reserved only for Yamaguchi._ And now Hinata, I guess... _he thinks briefly. For some reason, the idea of smiling at Hinata doesn't completely disgust him.__

"Tsukkiiiiii~" Yamaguchi pouts, locking eyes with Tsukishima and blushing even brighter when he notices he's smiling. He suddenly gets an idea and smiles back, though his is more on the mischievous side. "Tsukki, why don't we both go be Hinata's cuddle buddy and wait to watch the movie? I'm positive he'd wanna watch it with you, and I bet he'd get really sad if he knew you watched it without him," Yamaguchi says with a slight smirk on his face, but he turns his head to the side before the leopard sees it and gives a fake sigh of disappointment. "..but if you really wanna go ahead and watch it..." He tries to hide his giggle when Tsukishima curses under his breath and turns off the tv.

"Alright you little minx, we'll go to bed now." He growls, pushing himself to his feet and lifting his arms above his head in a stretch. His shirt raises slightly, showing a little bit of skin off to the flustered buck who notices it quickly, and Yamaguchi coughs to try and cover his blushing face. Thankfully, it doesn't seem like Tsukishima notices as he starts walking to the bedroom. "I'm gonna take a shower, feel free to grab a shirt or something to wear." He calls over his shoulder while disappearing into the room. Yamaguchi waits a minute or two for his red face to calm down before going into the bedroom himself, instantly noticing the bright orange hair splayed on the pillow in the middle of the bed, his matching orange ears arranged so they're laying straight up, the sensitive pink skin of his inner ear vulnerable to them. _Tsuki must've put his ears like that. There's no way they just flopped over like that, _Yamaguchi thinks, a small smile on his face. He always seems to be smiling or blushing when it comes to these two completely different boys.__

Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, he walks over to Tsukishima's dresser, which is on the opposite side of the room. As he walks past the bed, his ears pick up on a slight vibrating noise. Flicking them in annoyance at the sound, he walks over to the bed where it seems to be the loudest, and he sees the bright screen of Hinata's phone laying beside him. He picks it up and is just about to turn it off when he briefly looks at one of the notifications:

_From Kags <3: You asked for this. ___

__Yamaguchi glares at the message and swipes the screen to unlock it, hoping that it isn't password protected. It isn't, so Yamaguchi taps on the messages and his eyes widen at the number of notifications he has. There are at least 20 from the Karasuno groupchat, and there are more coming in at the second, the singular one from Kageyama, and 5 from Yachi. Deciding to read the ones from Yachi first, he opens her contact and starts reading._ _

_From YACHIIIIII~: You deserve every bit of this, you little bitch.  
From YACHIIIIII~: Did you really think he'd love you? You can't even make him feel good, which is why he came to me.  
From YACHIIIIII~: Oh yeah, I should tell you why he did it, huh? I mean, not like it matters xD  
From YACHIIIIII~: He came to me because you were too "innocent" and "pure," so he wanted to keep you that way. Instead of taking away your innocence, he cheated! Isn't that hilarious? I think it is.  
From YACHIIIIII~: Anyways, good luck!~ Looks like the team doesn't have as much faith in you as you thought they did. ___

With each message, Yamaguchi finds himself growing angrier and angrier, his little floof of a tail twitching violently, and he doesn't notice that Tsukishima is walking towards him until the phone is snatched from his hands.

"What are you doing Yams?" He asks in confusion. It's not like the buck to go around snooping on people's phones. _What was he even looking at anyway? Surely it wouldn't hurt to take a little peek... _Tsukishima turns the phone so he can look at the screen, and his eyes go wide when he starts reading the messages. "What the fuck?!" Before Yamaguchi can reply, he sets the phone beside his on the nightstand before grabbing his own. Turning it on and opening the Karasuno groupchat, he starts scrolling through it and a rumbling noise comes from his throat.__

____

____

"Tsukki..?" Yamaguchi asks softly, hoping to not aggravate the leopard further. He can't help but be a little confused himself until it hits him that he's reading the groupchat. Slipping his phone from his back pocket, he also opens the groupchat and starts scrolling, his eyes growing wider with each text he reads.

_From Milkboi: guys... Hinata cheated on me...  
_

__

__

_From Milkboi: I saw him kissing Kenma at the little cafe we always go to...  
_

__

__

_From SUGAMAMA: What?! Are you sure? It's not like Hinata to cheat, are you sure you saw it right?  
_

__

__

_From Milkboi: yeah...  
_

__

__

_From Yachi <3: I was with him, they were 100% kissing.  
_

__

__

_From Simp: Wow... I can't believe Hinata would cheat  
_

__

_From ROLLING THUNDAAAAA: I know right? He seemed like such a nice person. Guess he was playing all of us  
_

__

__

_From Queen: Now wait guys, we don't know the whole story. Shouldn't we ask Hinata about it before jumping to conclusions?  
_

__

__

_From SUGAMAMA: Idk Kiyoko, two people said they saw him kissing kenma  
_

__

__

_From Jesus: I agree with Kiyoko, I think we should ask Hinata first  
_

__

__

_From Yachi <3: Why? All he's gonna do is deny it. Me and Kags both saw them kiss, so what's the point in letting him try to come up with excuses?  
_

__

__

_From DEADchi: It's too late for this, we'll finish talking about this tmrrw. Goodnight everyone ___

__

__

Yamaguchi looks up to see Tsukishima gripping his phone so tightly his knuckles are white. He hesitantly reaches over and puts his hand over the screen, successfully capturing the leopard's attention. Glancing down, he notices that his tail is lashing wildly with anger and frustration, and the rumbling hasn't stopped.

"What the fuck is wrong with them?!" He shouts, but Yamaguchi quickly moves so he can press a hand against his mouth to stop anymore outbursts. The leopard narrows his eyes at the buck, but when Yamaguchi gestures his head towards the sleeping bunny who stirred slightly at the agitated tone, he nods his head in understanding and can't help but feel a little guilty.

"I know Tsukki, but it won't do any good to get angry about it. For now, I think we should just turn off our phones and go to sleep. We'll talk to him about it in the morning when we can offer him support. We know the truth, he'll have us behind him. He'll be okay." Yamaguchi speaks softly, not removing his hand from Tsukishima's mouth until he gets another nod of confirmation and the leopard turns towards the sleeping bunny, a certain look on his face that Yamaguchi knows all too well. "We'll keep him safe, okay?" He tries to reassure him, and he smiles happily when the lashing tail comes to a stop.

"Yeah... you're right, we'll protect him." Tsukishima smiles softly, just a little tilt of the corners of his lips, but it doesn't fail to make Yamaguchi's stomach twist into knots. Turning his gaze to Hinata, he finds himself smiling too, and he can't help but giggle when the little bunny lets out a little snort. "Let's go to bed now." The leopard whispers, his voice getting softer and softer as he walks over to the right side of the bed, slipping underneath the blankets and cuddling up against Hinata's back. He slides an arm around the boy, pulling him flush against his chest. Yamaguchi goes to the left side and moves to get under the blankets as well. There isn't a lot of space on the bed, so he's forced to press up against Hinata's small form, his chest level with the bunny's head. Glancing up, he notices Tsukishima looking at them with the proudest glint in his eyes, a rumble-like purr emitting from him.

"Goodnight Tsukki." Yamaguchi whispers, closing his eyes and relaxing against Hinata. The last thing he hears is Tsukishima wishing him the same.


	6. "There's your payback."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fluffiness. cause there's gonna be some angst next chapter :D

When Hinata wakes up the next morning, he purrs lightly while nuzzling into the firm pillow in front of him. His ear twitches when cool air blows on the sensitive skin, making him shiver and the pillow he's nuzzling against vibrate lightly. _Wait a second... ___

__"Good morning Hinata. Did you sleep well?" Yamaguchi's normally light voice is currently raspy from just waking up, and it doesn't fail to make the bunny blush brightly. Thankfully his face is hidden in his chest, though that fact makes him blush even brighter. With a little yip he shoves himself away and sits up, covering his face with his hands as he tries to hide his embarrassment while Yamaguchi chuckles. "You don't have to be embarrassed... you're so cute when you're sleeping." He pushes himself up to a sitting position and wraps his arms around the bunny so he can pull him back against him. Laying back down, he drags Hinata with him and nuzzles his ears, puffing out a laugh when Hinata whines from the attention. "Tsukki's in the kitchen making breakfast since he woke up before us. You have time to take a shower if you want to before practice."_ _

__The mention of practice instantly makes Hinata tense, and he trembles at the thought of confronting Kageyama and Yachi. Yamaguchi starts running his hand up and down the bunny's side in an attempt to relax him, his other hand moving to massage the droopy orange ears. Hinata looks up at the buck with wide teary eyes, his heart racing and his cheeks burning brightly, making Yamaguchi smile down at him, although he doesn't know why he's acting like no one's touched him like this before. That singular thought causes him to frown which the bunny picks up on almost immediately since he's watching the buck's face._ _

__"Did Kageyama ever touch you like this?" Yamaguchi blurts out. He regrets it the second the words spill from his mouth as the bunny slouches against him and give a minute shake of his head._ _

__"He almost never touched me... I don't know why... That's why I went to his house yesterday... I wanted to ask him about it..." Hinata's voice is slightly muffled against the taller boy's chest, but the buck hears every word of it and squeezes the bunny closer to him. He really doesn't like it when the usual ball of sunshine is sad, so he tries to come up with something to cheer him up. That's when he gets an idea, and with a mischievous smile he rolls over so he's on top of Hinata who's staring up at him in confusion. Yamaguchi takes both of his little wrists in one hand and pins them above his head, and he doesn't fail to notice the way he gulps and blushes brightly._ God he looks so beautiful like this... _the buck thinks, but now isn't the time for that so he shakes his head to banish those borderline dirty thoughts, focusing back on the task at hand. Sliding a hand along his side, he slips it underneath his shirt and starts tickling the smaller boy, placing his legs on either side of the bunny so he can effectively pin him down while he tortures him with tickles.__

____"S-stop it! Oh my God, Yama- Yamaguchi sTOP IT!" Hinata squeals, laughing loudly as he tries to squirm away from the hand on his side. His attempts to escape prove futile and his squealing and giggling gets louder the longer Yamaguchi tickles him, and he doesn't stop until the bunny is wheezing and gasping for breath with a bright smile on his face. Pulling his hand from the boy's side and resting it on the bed, he stares down at Hinata with a warmth in his chest and a smile rivaling the bunny's on his own face. Hinata stares back, his face flushed and chest rising and falling rapidly as he continues gasping, and suddenly it hits Yamaguchi that their position is kinda... questionable.____

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__

__Tsukishima uses the spatula to flip the eggs he's currently making, a contemplative expression on his face as he thinks about what today could bring. The revelation that Kageyama has been cheating on Hinata came to light only yesterday, and the poor bunny is gonna have to see both Kageyama and the person he cheated with there. That train of thought leads Tsukishima to start thinking about the rest of the team and how they think it was Hinata that cheated since the stupid king decided to play the victim. His tail starts lashing like it usually does when he's angry, and he flicks his ears in annoyance while trying to plan out what's going to happen. He wonders if he should tell Hinata about the groupchat, but he's pulled from his thoughts by the sound of delightful giggling._ _

____

____

Switching off the burner, he moves the pan to the side and walks up the stairs to his bedroom, which is where the giggling is coming from. He slowly opens the door so as not to alert them to his presence and peeks inside, his eyes going wide when he takes in the image of Yamaguchi pinning Hinata down while tickling him, who seems to be the source of that adorable giggle, and he just now notices the squeals as well. _Holy hell that's fucking adorable... _Tsukishima grabs his phone from his back-pocket to take a picture and he smiles down at his screen, staring at the frozen prey hybrids with never-fading smiles on their faces for a moment before looking back up at the real ones.__

____

____

He watches as they stop, Hinata panting loudly with a grinning Yamaguchi still pinning him down by the wrists, and he can't help but chuckle at the embarrassed blush that warms the buck's cheeks. _He must've noticed his position. _His chuckle catches the attention of the two boys, and Yamaguchi quickly slides off of Hinata to sit back at the edge of the bed, his hands coming up to cover his increasingly flushed face. Hinata sits up and looks at the leopard, his own cheeks darkening, but instead of hiding like the buck is doing, he slides off the bed and walks over to Tsukishima, who pushed the door open the door the rest of the way so he could lean against the doorframe. For a moment neither of them do anything, but then Hinata stretches up on his toes so he could press a kiss against the leopard's cheek before scurrying past the frozen boy and down the stairs.__

__

__Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who'd been peeking at them through his fingers, remain completely still. The buck stares at the other boy's face, watching as it slowly starts to turn a deep shade of red, and the first movement made is Tsukishima raising his arms up to clasp his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide open. Yamaguchi drops his hands and giggles at the awestruck expression on the leopard's face, and if he didn't know any better, he'd say his tail is wagging. Tsukishima suddenly turns around and rushes down the stairs after the little bunny, and he stops in his tracks when he sees him leaning against the counter with a fork of eggs in his mouth and his elbows resting on the countertop. Hinata turns his head when the leopard rushes into the room, his cheeks red and the fork still in his mouth when they make eye-contact, and the bunny gulps loudly before setting the fork on his plate._ _

__

__"Umm... about earlier..." Hinata's apology dies on his tongue as Tsukishima crosses the room to him and dips down, pressing his lips against the bunny's forehead and pulling back with a smirk._ _

____

____

"There's your payback." The leopard says, preceding to fix himself his own plate of eggs while ignoring the heat on his face and the pounding in his chest. Yamaguchi slowly walks down the stairs and comes into the kitchen, his gaze flicking between the two who're already eating, and he walks over to the bunny with a little pout on his face.

"How come I don't get a kiss too?" He says with a cross of his arms, and he giggles as Hinata sputters around another mouthful of eggs before swallowing it and setting the fork down again. Tsukishima tilts his head to watch Hinata turn his body towards the buck, but instead of stretching onto his toes like he did for Tsukishima, he reaches up to cup the side of Yamaguchi's face and uses that to guide the buck's face low enough for him to press a kiss to his cheek.

"There you go, happy now?" Hinata mutters, completely embarrassed, but Yamaguchi just smiles and nods enthusiastically before going to fix his own plate of breakfast, settling against Tsukishima's side and feeling happier than he has in a while. They eat the rest of their food in comfortable silence, and when they're all done Tsukishima collects the plates and dumps them in the sink despite Hinata's protests.

"I'll wash them after practice. If we don't leave now we'll be late." Tsukishima says, glancing at the bunny who's sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. Leaning down so his face is right in front of Hinata's, he curls a finger underneath his chin and runs his thumb over the protruding lip, smirking slightly at the shiver he gets in response. "I suggest you stop that unless you want me to bite it." He growls, and the bunny nods his head quickly, instantly sucking his lip between his own teeth in an attempt to hide it from the sharp teeth of the predator, but that just makes Tsukishima groan much to Yamaguchi's amusement. The little giggle he gives in response to the leopard's struggle gains the attention of said leopard, who stands up straight and fixes the buck with a heated stare. "That goes for you too Yams. Next time I see either of you pout, I swear to God I'll bite you." He promises, and neither Yamaguchi nor Hinata doubt it so they just nod.

"Oh, do you have a uniform I could borrow? I left mine at my house and I don't think I'll have enough time to go get it." Hinata remembers, and he looks up at Tsukishima with pleading eyes. The leopard tilts his head as he contemplates the question, his tail swaying slightly and catching Hinata's attention.

__

__"Hmm... I think I have one actually, the first one they gave us that ended up being too small on me. Stay here, I'll go get it for you." He says as he walks back upstairs and Hinata turns towards Yamaguchi with a smile on his face. He hops up to the tall buck and grabs his face in his hands, making him lean down a little for an Eskimo kiss. Yamaguchi's eyes go wide at the adorable show of affection and he smiles softly while returning the special kind of kiss. They don't stop until Tsukishima comes back with the extra uniform in his hands, but he quickly takes a picture before clearing his throat to get their attention. The two prey hybrids pull away and look at the leopard with matching smiles._ _

____

____

"You two are adorable." Tsukishima gives them both a bright smile, shocking them. Yamaguchi blushes and slaps his hands on his cheeks while staring down at the ground and Hinata just stares at him with eyes full of adoration and red cheeks. The leopard notices and flushes, dropping his smile and grumbling under his breath while thrusting the hand holding the uniform out towards the bunny. "Stop looking at me like that..." He clears his throat and grabs his bag, noticing Yamaguchi doing the same out of the corner of his eye. Hinata quickly runs upstairs to grab his bag, shoving the uniform in it before running back down and he sees the two waiting for him by the door, making his eyes go wide. _Kageyama never waited for me... ___

~~at the gym~~

As the three of them walk to the gym together in silence, the two taller boys notice that the closer they get, the slower Hinata walks. Sharing a quick look of worry, Yamaguchi ruffles the orange hair and gives the bunny a bright smile once he gets his attention, hoping to convey that they're there for him. The vacant eyes fill up with excitement and he starts jumping around them, talking their ears off about random topics. Tsukishima pretends to be annoyed, grumbling whenever Hinata bumps into him and hissing weakly a few times when he touches his tail, but Yamaguchi can see the affection and warmth that occasionally floods the leopard's eyes whenever he looks at the ball of sunshine.

After a few more minutes pass, they see the gym in the distance and suddenly everything goes quiet again. Yamaguchi glances down to see Hinata's eyes start to well up with tears, his bottom lip quivering slightly as he tries to hold it in, and the buck stops in his tracks to grab Hinata by the shoulders and pull him into a big hug. Tsukishima stops too and gazes at them before letting out a _tch _and adding himself to the hug, plastering himself against the bunny's back and wrapping his arms around his waist.__

"Don't worry Shr-" Tsukishima clears his throat to try and cover his mix-up. "Don't worry Hinata, we won't let them hurt you again." He corrects, feeling Hinata move as he nuzzles against Yamaguchi's chest. The buck whispers words of agreement while stroking the soft fuzzy ears he's grown an obsession for. None of them know how long they stand there, huddled together in a hug, but Tsukishima starts shifting from foot to foot as a sign of his growing unease. As much as he likes the two boys, he still doesn't like displaying affection in the open for this long since it gives him slight anxiety. Getting the hint, they pull away from each other and they watch Hinata wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Yeah... Alright, yeah. We got this. I got this! I won't let them ruin my favorite game." He states clearly, though there's still a slight tremble to his voice that neither of them feel the need to call-out. Instead, they give him reassuring smiles and nod their heads. _That's our sunshine. ___


	7. "Fuck."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three go into the gym for practice.

Tsukishima opens the gym door and waits for Hinata and Yamaguchi to walk inside before entering himself, sliding the door shut behind them. The sound of the door closing catches the attention of the rest of the team, who all seem to be there. _Guess we're the last ones. _Tsukishima thinks while sweeping his eyes over the faces of his teammates. They're all looking at Hinata, but there's a variety of expressions on their faces. Sugawara, Tanaka, and Noya have a disappointed look on their faces while Asahi and Kiyoko are watching with apprehension and wariness. Kageyama is smirking behind the water bottle he's drinking from as Yachi is nuzzling against his side. She doesn't appear to have any shame. The rest of the team is just watching to see what happens and it doesn't look like the coach is here yet.__

____

__"Hinata!" Sugawara calls from where he's talking to Daichi, and the third-year walks over to the three first-years. Without even realizing it, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi end up moving slightly in front of the bunny, sensing the hostile intentions coming from the polar bear. Ignoring the two tall boys, Sugawara stands in front of them with his hands on his hips while Hinata looks at everyone in confusion._ Oh right... we forgot to tell him about the groupchat. _Tsukishima and Yamaguchi exchange glances before focusing back on the silver-haired boy. "Do you care to explain?" He asks, his tone sharp and unwavering.__

____"Explain what?" Hinata asks with a confused tilt of his head. If they weren't being confronted by an angry polar bear, the leopard and buck would be fawning over the adorable scene it makes. However, it only seems to piss him off even more. Noya and Tanaka walk over to them and shake their heads._ _ _ _

____"We thought you were cool bro..."_ _ _ _

____

___"Yeah. But cheating isn't cool so you aren't our bro anymore bro." The two walk off after saying their pieces, although they were very short pieces, and Sugawara just continues to stare down Hinata, who's looking more and more confused by the second. Tsukishima can feel the little body start trembling and Yamaguchi glances at the bunny's face to see his eyes starting to turn glassy. For a few minutes, no one talks. They just start at each other, Sugawara with disappointment and anger and Hinata with confusion._ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

"Why'd you kiss Kenma? What made you think that cheating on Kageyama was okay?" Sugawara finally breaks the silence, and his question cause all three of them to stare at him in disbelief. Well, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both knew this would happen, but hearing it first-hand is still shocking. Hinata, who didn't have a clue that this would happen, just continues to stare in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about... I haven't seen Kenma since our last practice game with Nekoma. Plus he's dating Kuroo..." Hinata trails off, trying to remember the last time he saw his best friend. It's certainly been way too long, and he really misses the boy, but now isn't the time for that. Sugawara rolls his eyes and scoffs. _Why is he acting like this? He always listens to Hinata. _Yamaguchi asks himself, and it's true. The polar bear is always coddling the bunny, always protecting him and he's even admitted that Hinata was his favorite "child."__

"Stop pretending to be innocent. Kageyama and Yachi both told us they saw you kissing him in the cafe you and Kageyama love to go to." Sugawara says, narrowing his eyes at Hinata as if daring him to try and deny it again. The three boys looks at the actual cheater and his side- or main -chick, and both of them are smiling smugly at the bunny. Looking back at the polar bear, Hinata leans against Yamaguchi to try and hide behind him subconsciously while grabbing onto Tsukishima's wrist.

"I never did that. I'd never do that!" He raises his voice, and he can't help but find himself getting angrier and sadder at the prospect of losing his friends to a lie. However, Sugawara ignores what he says and instead stares down at where Hinata is holding onto the leopard, the corners of his mouth pulling back in a leer. Asahi and Kiyoko share a look over the table they're standing at and look back towards the stand-off. Both of them know now that Kageyama lied- the tone in the bunny's voice leaves no room to think otherwise, but it seems that no one else can hear it except for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who're glaring at the third-year giving off a threatening aura.

"Looks like you're getting friendly with those two. What, was Kenma and Kageyama not enough for you?" Sugawara growls, and that's when Diachi marches over and pulls him away with a dark look on his face.

"Alright, that's enough. Coach Ukai texted me and said to go ahead and start practice without because he's caught up at work. You three, go grab a volleyball and practice outside. The rest of us will be in here." Diachi calls over his shoulder while pushing Sugawara towards the storage room, signaling for the polar bear to grab the cart of balls. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata just stand there for a moment before it hits them that they got kicked out of the gym. With a snarl, Tsukishima marches over to the cart to grab a ball, his tail lashing behind him. As he's walking back with it, Kageyama passes by him and shoves his shoulder, smirking when Sugawara shouts at Tsukishima for snarling loudly at the panther. Cutting his eyes towards the polar bear, a sneer still on his face, the leopard walks over to where the two prey hybrids are waiting for him and the three of them walk back outside and just stand there as the reality of what just happened sinks in.

"They think I cheated...?" Hinata asks softly, clenching his hands into fists by his side as he fights back the tears threatening to pour down his face. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima turn to look at the small boy and the buck wraps his arms around his small frame, stroking his hair with one hand while the other just settles around his waist. Tsukishima just stands there awkwardly, staring down at the ball in his hands. On one hand, he wants to join in on comforting the bunny, but on the other he's still scared. _Why am I such a coward?_

__

__

Hinata carefully pulls himself out of Yamaguchi's grasp and gently pries the ball from Tsukishima's grasp, setting it on the ground and leaning against Tsukishima's chest, nuzzling his face against the soft material of his shirt. He just realizes that they forgot to change into their uniforms, but that doesn't make him move away from the warmth radiating from the leopard. Tsukishima's eyes widen in surprise and he looks up at Yamaguchi, who's just smiling softly at them.

"We should go change." Yamaguchi says after letting them cuddle for a few more minutes. Pulling away with a pout that Tsukishima can't see, Hinata turns to the buck and gives him a hug before turning towards the door. He opens it and walks back inside only to stop and wait for the other two, peeking out to watch the two of them exchange a few words that he can't hear. Tsukishima lets his arms drop to his sides and he and Yamaguchi walk side-by-side back into the gym, ruffling the bunny's hair with a snicker as he whines.

"Stop it Tsukkiiii." Hinata groans, reaching up to push his hand away as they walk towards the locker-room, and the three of them are unaware of the glare shooting their way from the two setters. Yamaguchi laughs at the two boys' antics, his heart pounding wildly because of how much he loves them. He's known since middle school that he's been in love with his childhood friend, and as for the bunny, he's known since Kageyama and he started going out. When they'd come out with their relationship to the team, he'd felt his heart drop and had to plaster a fake smile on his face, the reason why he'd been so upset only making itself clear when he realized he felt the same way about Hinata that he did about Tsukishima later that night. He's sure that Tsukishima felt the same way, even though the leopard would never admit it.

The three boys walk into the empty locker room and go to their respective lockers, grabbing their uniforms before shoving their bags into their lockers. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are right next to each other while Hinata is on the opposite side of the room, so they can't see him without turning around which would be super obvious. The two taller boys quickly and efficiently change into their uniforms, putting their normal clothes into their bags and closing the lockers. Yamaguchi turns around first, his eyes widening and his mouth agape as he tries to process what he's seeing. Tsukishima only notices after turning his music on and putting his headphones around his neck, both of his arms dropping to his sides as he turns around to see what's made the buck react that way. It's Hinata, who's drowning in Tsukishima's shirt, the material reaching down to his knees while the shorts are down to his calves, and his adorable face is completely flushed in embarrassment which just makes the look 10x cuter... and hotter.

"Wow..." Yamaguchi whispers, his own blush creeping into his cheeks as he continues to stare unabashedly, an action he must've gotten from Tsukishima since he's doing the exact same thing. Both of the tall boys are staring down at the smaller one, a blush on all three of their faces while they try to figure out what to do or say next. Yamaguchi wants to rush to Hinata and shower him in kisses, spoiling him thoroughly with affection until he's gotten sick of it, and Tsukishima wants to pin the bunny down and have his way with him, taking his time to figure out each and every way to take him apart only to carefully put him back together afterward. Just the thought of claiming the bunny has the leopard rumbling in appreciation, his mind entertaining the idea. Hinata lets out a small whine at their expressions, his hands clutching the bottom of the shirt as he avoids their eyes.

"S-stop looking at me like that..." He whispers ever-so-softly, his tail twitching slightly underneath the fabric. _They look like they wanna eat me... _Gulping loudly, he tilts his head slightly to look up at the boys from beneath his long lashes, making Tsukishima groan in frustration and slap his face to try and clear his dirty thoughts. Yamaguchi ends up clenching and unclenching his fists to try and distract himself, even though all he wants to do is give affection, he doesn't want to scare the bunny away in case it's unwanted, regardless of what happened this morning.__

__"Fucking hell Hinata, why're you so damn hot?" Tsukishima growls, tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling instead of the appetizing bunny. The question makes Hinata whine since he's not used to being called anything other than innocent and adorable, and he covers his face with his hands to hide the blush. Yamaguchi lets out a whine of his own and walks over to the bunny slowly so as not to alarm him. Reaching up to pull his hands away from his face, the buck leans down and kisses his nose. Releasing his wrists, he wraps his arms around the bunny's waist and pulls the small form against his body, planting kisses on his nose, forehead, cheeks, and eyelids since the bunny closed his eyes after the first nose kiss. It doesn't seem like the affection is unwanted since he pushes up on his toes to get even closer, and he starts trembling from the close contact. He's sure that the buck can feel how quick his heart is racing, but at this point he doesn't care. All he cares about is how he wants to feel Yamaguchi's lips against his. However, he pulls away and averts his eyes so he isn't looking down at the bunny's cute little face._ _

__"Holy fuck." Tsukishima says, making the two of them jump apart since they forgot he's there. That doesn't piss the leopard off though since he just got to watch that adorable as hell show of affection, and he smiles at the two prey hybrids, but there's a little edge to it. Neither of the two notice the way he shifts, nor how he adjusts himself to hide his hard-on because they're too busy trying to avoid the other's eyes. "Come on lovebirds, time to go practice." The leopard walks away without waiting for a response, his face gaining some color of its own from his embarrassment of getting turned on just by some face kisses and thinking about having the bunny._ _

__The two prey share a quick glance and rush after Tsukishima, forgetting about why they took so long in the locker room until they're back into the gym where their teammates are staring at Hinata in Tsukishima's clothes. The leopard glances back at the two with a strange expression on his face and Hinata pales._ _

__"Fuck."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also sorry if you like Yachi ;-;


End file.
